Lost but not Forgotten
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: He thought she was gone forever. What happens when she comes waltzing back into his life? Eric Northman/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own True Blood! All rights go to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball! This is for recreational purposes only! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>(908AD)<strong>

"Go away, Eric," said his father.

The small boy turned and ran from the house. He ran down the hill that his home sat on and down to the beaches. He picked up a few stones and tossed them into the sea. He was a mere boy of eight and he already wished he was older.

"Do not fret, my son," said a blonde woman. "He is busy with the council."

"I wish I were older, and then I could go on hunting parties," he said tossing a rock. "I would kill the biggest dear for you, mother."

The woman smile as she guided her son back up to their home.

* * *

><p><strong>(915AD)<strong>

"What is it husband?"

"The neighboring village has been attacked," he replied. "They request help."

The woman nodded as her husband left the house. She could hear footsteps running across the floor before her son appeared at the door.

"I can help, father," he said.

"No Eric. I need you to stay and protect your mother and the village," replied his father. "I trust them to you alone."

The older man turned and hurried down the hillside leaving his wife and son behind. Eric turned to his mother and smiled.

"No need to fear, mother. You are safe as long as I am around."

"Thank the gods for that," she smiled back at him. "Now it's time for bed."

"I can't protect you if I'm asleep," said Eric.

"Yes, but you can't do your chores tomorrow if you haven't slept, either," she said.

Eric sighed as he put his sword away.

"When you are older, then you can dictate your life," she said.

"But I _am_ older," he retorted.

"Fifteen is not old enough," replied his mother. "Now, off to bed."

* * *

><p>"Eric, your father returns," said his mother.<p>

Eric jumped up from the table and headed to the beaches, his mother following behind him. The whole village was standing on the beach looking for people. Ulfrik, Eric's father, disembarked from the ship and walked over to his wife. He whispered something to her before he headed to the main meeting house.

"Eric, come with me," she said.

Eric followed her to the ship and onto it. She walked into the bottom of it. She walked over to a small bed and knelt beside it.

"Mother?" said Eric.

"Child? Can you hear me?" said his mother. "Child?"

Eric watched as the body on the bed moved. It was a girl. His mother brushed the hair from the girl's face and sighed.

"Come Eric," said his mother as she stood.

Eric followed his mother off the boat. She whispered a few things to the men left on the beach. Eric practically ran to keep up with his mother. Once they returned to their house she set about cleaning and preparing a new bed.

"Eric, tell your father that everything is ready," she said.

Eric frowned at his mother but did as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>(920AD)<strong>

"Up, up. Get up," said Astrid, Eric's mother, walking into the room. "You too, Eric."

Eric groaned and rolled away from the light that was left in the room. Eric was almost asleep when he felt someone climb into the bed with him. He kept his eyes closed and tried to ignore the new body.

"Come, Eric. Tis morning," said a soft voice.

"No, Ret," said Eric.

"Fine. I will go riding by myself then," said the girl leaving his bed.

Eric could hear her getting dressed and the leave the room. His "sister" could be stubborn if she wanted to be. Eric groaned as he, too, got up for the day. He dressed and walked into the main room of the house. His mother was by the fire cooking breakfast.

"Where is Maharet?" he asked.

"She went to the horses," said his mother.

Eric nodded and disappeared out the door. He walked down to the fenced in area that held the horses. He noticed that her horse was gone. He shouted for her but didn't receive a reply. He sighed and mounted his horse. He sped off into the woods in search of her.

* * *

><p>Maharet sat on the edge of the beach. She was miles from her village, but she was home. She looked at the remnants of the homes that surrounded her. She goaded her horse down a faded path. She had been gone for the whole day. Eric had probably given up on looking for her or a pretty maid had caught his eye. She sighed as she turned her horse back towards her village. She was going to be in trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>It was past midnight when she walked into the house. Her "parents" had long since retired for the evening. Maharet quietly made her way to the room she shared with Eric. She was expecting to find him asleep, but he was sitting in a chair glaring at the door.<p>

"Where did you go?" he practically shouted.

"Unless you want to wake father, I suggest you keep quiet," she said.

"Maybe I should wake him," threatened Eric.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on me," she said. "You would be in trouble too."

Eric glared at her but didn't say anything else.

"As for your question, I went to the village," she said.

"Alone?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Why?"  
>"Because you wouldn't ride with me," she replied.<p>

"Why go back?"

"Because it's where I'm from," she said. "Where I belong."

"You belong here," said Eric standing up.

At his full height, at age twenty, he stood six foot four. Maharet came up to about his chest, standing a mere five foot five. Eric stepped towards her. She could tell he was upset.

"I am fine, Eric," she said touching his arm. "I promise."

Eric watched her as she turned away from him. "You are not allowed to go off riding by yourself anymore."

"You cannot tell me what to do, brother," she said.

Eric frowned slightly. She only called him "brother" when she was mad at him.

"What is there?" he asked. "What's there that you have to ride up there?"

"My life," she replied.

"Your life is here," he said.

"Yes, but my _real_ family is there," she said. "_My_ mother. _My_ father. _My _family."

"Are we not your family?" he asked slightly hurt.

Maharet turned away from him. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She took a deep breath but didn't turn around.

"Ret," he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me, Ret."

Maharet turned around and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you, Ret," said Eric.

"And I you," she said. "But I'm not supposed to."

"Why not?" asked Eric confused.

"Because the love I have for you is not a familial love," she said. "It's what your mother feels for your father."

Eric looked at her for a moment before he spoke. "Then I am not sorry for this."

Maharet looked confused and then he kissed her. It was alight peck. He started to pull away but she gripped his arms tighter. Eric wrapped his arms around her as he pushed her towards the bed.

"I love you, Maharet."

* * *

><p>Eric awoke the next morning to shouts. He dressed quickly and ran out to the house. The village was under attack. He grabbed his sword and looked at his mother.<p>

"Where is Maharet?" he shouted.

"She went down to the village," said his mother with fear.

Eric ran out of the house, his father seconds behind him. He searched for her as he fought his way through the village. He thought he saw her auburn hair but it was gone in an instant. He heard her scream. He turned on the spot. She was being dragged off by two men. He charged them but was stopped by a third. As Eric fought the large man Maharet was taken aboard a nearby ship.

The townspeople gathered and surveyed the damage. Eric searched frantically for his "sister." He was heading to the beach when his father stopped him.

"She is gone," said Ulfrik.

"Then we must go after her," said Eric.

"And we will. When we are ready," replied his father.

"They could be miles away by then!" shouted Eric.

"We will find her, my son," said Ulfrik.

Eric didn't know it then, but that would be the last time he saw Maharet for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 1! I was reading a few TB FF and felt the plot bunnies at work! Review and let me know what you think! ~Kat<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**(1940 – Germany)**

"Eric, calm down. You must be aware of your surroundings at all times," said Godric

Eric nodded. He needed to be alone. He stepped out the door and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and thought about his sister. She would've been dead many years now. He could still see her face if he thought hard enough. He took another breath and opened his eyes. When he did he saw a group of women run down the other side of the road. One of them looked over at him and for a moment he thought it was Maharet. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Was he starting to lose his mind?

* * *

><p><strong>(2000 – New York)<strong>

Eric had been on his own for quite some time now. He would check in with Godric occasionally but other than that he didn't see his maker often. He was taking a vacation of sorts. His club was in full swing and he just needed alone time. He was in an old abandoned church. The basement windows had been blacked out. It was the anniversary of when Maharet had been taken. It had been 1,080 years. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about it. Godric never asked him about it anymore. When Eric had first been turned he spent the next five years trying to find her.

"I'm sorry, Ret," he whispered.

He closed his eyes and listened to the world around him. He could hear a group of girls giggling as they walked down the street. One laughed at a joked and he jerked his eyes open. It had sounded like Maharet. Eric rushed to the surface but the girls were gone. He shook his head again. It was Germany all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>(2006 – Shreveport)<strong>

"Eric," said Pam walking into the office.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you going to make the announcement?"

"Yes. In due time," he said.

Eric sighed as his progeny walked out of the office. The vampires had finally "come out of the coffin" so to speak. Business would be better but he wasn't too happy about the decision.

He turned around and turned on his computer. He found a florist in Sweden. He ordered the flowers and had them sent to his old village. Pam knew he did it every year but she was smart enough not to ask questions. Eric shook his head as he walked into the bar. He definitely wasn't in a good mood.

* * *

><p><strong>(Present Day – Shreveport)<strong>

"Shut up Pam!" shouted Eric.

"What the hell is your problem! Every year you send flowers to some dead girl!" she shouted.

"Be quiet Pam," said Eric.

'That money can be put to better things, not sending flowers to some thousand year old dead cunt," said Pam.

Eric growled and grabbed her around the neck. She knew her mistake as soon as she said it. Eric tightened his grip on her and growled.

"Do not speak of her again!" he growled.

Pam nodded as well as she could Eric let her go and she ran to the back of the bar. Eric massaged his temples and sighed. Maybe Pam was right. It had been a very long time.

"A very, very long time," he said to no one in particular.

Eric grabbed his phone and pulled up his calendar. He scrolled through it until he found what he was looking for.

"One thousand, ninety-one," he mumbled.

"That's a very long time," said a voice.

Eric looked up but didn't see anyone. He growled as he stood up. He searched the club but didn't find anyone. He walked out of the back door and saw someone standing in the parking lot. They had their back to him. He growled but the person didn't budge.

"I've been looking for you for a very long time," said the voice.

Eric stared at the person's back. The voice sounded familiar, he just couldn't place it.

"Really?" he said stepping closer to the body.

'Yes," said the woman. "A _very_ long time. Every time I thought I had you, you were gone again."

"And why were you looking for me?" he asked getting closer to the person.

"Because I missed you Eric."

The person turned around and Eric's mouth hung open. The back door swung open and Pam appeared at his side. Pam eyed the woman in front of her. The dark haired woman smiled and nodded her head. Pam broke the silence.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Maharet," said Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Eric," she said.

"Who is she?" asked Pam.

"The thousand year old dead cunt," said Maharet.

Pam shrank back slightly. Maharet smiled a bit before she turned her attention back to Eric.

"At least _your _progeny listens," said Maharet.

"You have one as well?" asked Eric.

"Had," she said. "He had to be put down."

Eric had heard of a few baby vamps having to be "put down" as Maharet had put it. The stood staring at each other a bit before she moved to stand directly in front of Eric. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her face.

"I promise. I am real," she said.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I ran into your maker a few years ago," she said. "I am sorry about all of that."

Eric nodded. "What about yours?"

"She left me many, _many_ years ago," said Maharet. "About fifty years after I was turned."

"I'm sorry," said Eric.

"Me too," she said. "It's getting early. I must go."

"Come by tomorrow," he said still holding her hand.

"Of course," she said smiling.

With that she disappeared into the night. Eric stood there a bit longer before he too, disappeared with Pam right behind him. After almost 1100 years she was back in his life. He almost didn't believe it.

* * *

><p>Maharet laid in her bed thinking about Eric. He hadn't changed much. His hair was shorter, but she liked it. She sighed as she changed clothes. She would have to tell him eventually. She climbed into her bed and turned the lights off. She sighed again before she fell asleep for the day.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie walked into Merlotte's for her shift. Alcide was sitting in a booth. He nodded at her as she walked back to Sam's office. She set her purse down and grabbed her apron. As she walked over to the bar Alcide waved her over to him. Sookie sighed but walked over to him.<p>

'What?" she asked.

"Just a headed up, there is a new vamp in town," he said.

"Really? Who is it?" asked Sookie.

"Don't know. Some woman," he said,

Sookie nodded and walked back to the bar. Jessica walked in a few minutes later to start her shift. Jessica smiled at Sookie as she walked through the bar. The door jingled and Jessica grabbed a menu.

"Welcome to Merlotte's," said Jessica. "Just one?"

"Yes," said the woman.

Jessica led her to a booth and left the menu. Sookie knew it was a vampire. There was nothing coming from the woman. She grabbed her pen and order pad and walked over to the booth.

"Hi. I'm…" started Sookie.

"Sookie Stackhouse. Resident fairy," said the woman.

"I…uh…how…" stumbled Sookie.

"I know a lot about Bon Temps," said the woman. "I want to know all I can about where I'm going to be living."

"Living?" asked Sookie.

"Yes. Am I not allowed to live here?" asked the woman. "Is there a law I don't know about?"

"N-no. It's just, this is Bon Temps. Why here?" asked Sookie.

"Why not?" smile the woman. "I would like a Tru Blood, please. A-negative."

Sookie nodded and walked away. The bell rang again. Alcide growled as he walked out of the restaurant. Sookie looked up and saw Bill. He nodded and walked over to the booth the woman was sitting at.

"Your majesty," she said.

Bill nodded, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink," she said. "Thank you."

"In Bon Temps," said Bill.

"I was not aware that I couldn't live here," she said.

"You should've come to see me when you got in town," said Bill.

"I'm sorry, your highness," she said. "I was hoping to see you tomorrow, when my appointment was."

"Come in an hour," said Bill.

She nodded her head as he stood up. Sookie walked over and sat down in his spot.

"Don't worry about him," said Sookie. "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it," she replied. "But it's Maharet."

"It's lovely, and different," said Sookie.

Maharet nodded. "Even more so when I was born."

"If you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" asked Sookie.

"I am 943 years older than the king," said Maharet.

"Wow," said Sookie. "Wait. Eric is over a thousand…"

"I was turned eight years before Eric," she said. "I was twenty-one at the time of my death."

"I didn't think I would meet another vampire that was that old," said Sookie. "Did you know Godric?

"No I didn't. But I knew of him," she said. "I must go. See you later, Sookie."

Sookie waved as Maharet walked out the door. Maharet rolled her eyes as she walked across the parking lot. She climbed in her car and pulled onto the road. She pulled up to a stop sign. She growled as she let on the gas.

"Don't growl at me," said Eric.

"Don't jump into my car while I'm driving," she said turning down a driveway.

"Why are you going to Bill's?" asked Eric.

"He told me to," she said turning the car off.

"What happened?"

"I moved to Bon Temps," she said getting out of the car.

"Excuse me miss, you can't be here," said a guard.

"Move, child," said Maharet.

"I'm sorry miss," he said.

Maharet leaned forward. "You are merely thirty years old. I, on the other hand am over 1000. Get out of my way."

"Ye-yes ma'am," said the guard.

"Good," she said walking into the house.

"Wow," said Eric walking in behind her.

"What?" she said turning around to face him.

"Not what I expected you to do," he said.

"People change, Eric," she said.

"Maharet," said Bill walking into the foyer.

"You're Majesty," she replied.

"Your presence isn't necessary, Mr. Northman," said Bill.

"Beside the point," said Eric.

"Its fine, Eric," said Maharet.

"Fine," he said walking into the living room.

"Maharet," said Bill. "Why did you bring him?"

"He stowed away," she said. "Why did you want me here tonight that couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

Bill sat down at his desk. Maharet looked at him.

"I asked you here because I have proposition for you," said Bill.

"No," she said.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask," said Bill.

"No," she said again.

"Maharet," said Bill.

'No. I've worked for Sofie-Ann and I've worked for Edgington," she said. "Whatever you want me to do, I won't."

"And if I tell you that you have no choice," said Bill.

"You forget your majesty, that I have over 900 years on you," she said. "And threat you have is shit to me."

"Is that a threat?" asked Bill raising an eyebrow.

"No. I don't make threats," she said. "That's a promise, sweetie."

Maharet smiled as she stood up. Eric looked up as the door opened. Maharet walked out the front door and to her car.

"Going so soon?" he said following her.

"Yes, Eric, I am," she said.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she said. "I just have to go."

"Wait."

Maharet ignored him as she got in the car.

"Ret, wait, please," he said walking over to the car.

"Eric, I need to go," she said.

"Where did they take you?" he asked.

"All in due time," she said pulling away.


	4. Chapter 4

Maharet laid in her bed. She thought over her conversation with Bill. She sighed as she turned off her light to sleep for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>(1912 – Russia)<strong>

"It is nice to see you again," said Maharet.

"Likewise," said the man.

"Poppa! Poppa!" said a little girl running through the hall.

"Not now, my sweet," said the man.

"Oh, it's okay Nicholas," said Maharet.

"Anya, you remember Auntie Maharet?" asked Nicholas.

The small girl turned to look at Maharet. "No, poppa."

"It's okay. You were just a baby when I saw you last," said Maharet.

"Go now. We need to talk," said Nicholas.

The little girl smiled and took off down the hall. Maharet smiled and turned to face the man. They continued down the hall in silence. It was only when they reached the ballroom did Maharet speak.

"Nicholas," she said. "Knowing what I am and what I have to do to survive, you still want that for your children?"

"I love my family. My children are my life, Maharet," he said. "I don't expect you to understand the love between a father and his children. If it will help them, then it's what I want."

"This is a curse as well, remember that," she said. "You are the Czar of Russia. You need to think about how it will affect your people." Maharet turned and started back towards the hall. She stopped mid step and turned to face him. "I will only do it if there is nothing else that can be done. Only then are you to call for me."

"Of course," said the Czar.

"Good night. Do svidaniya," said Maharet.

"Do svidaniya."

* * *

><p>Maharet was woken the next night by someone knocking on her door. She growled as she walked over to the door.<p>

"What?" she said.

"Did I wake you?" asked Bill.

"Yes, your majesty, you did," she said. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"The job," said Bill.

"No," she said.

"It's not a negotiation," he said.

'What don't you understand Bill is that I refuse to be the puppet on anyone else," said Maharet. "Do you can take your job and shove it up your ass."

"I warn you, do not threaten me again," said Bill.

"I don't threaten people, Bill," said Maharet. "Now leave."

Maharet didn't give him a chance to reply before she closed, well slammed, the door in his face.

"God he annoys me!" she said flopping back on her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(1536 – England)<strong>

"You are too kind, Mary," said Anne.

"Thank you, Majesty," she replied. "Majesty, may I speak freely?"

"Of course, Mary. You are a friend of mine," said Anne.

"I fear something may go wrong," said Mary.

"How so?"

"I fear for your life," said Mary.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Anne.

"Just be careful," said Mary.

"I must go now. I have to see my husband about something."

"Of course, majesty," said Mary.

Anne stood up and walked away from the small garden table, leaving Mary alone.

"Why use Mary?" asked a young woman walking over. "And why warn her?"

"Because my name is too odd for this part of the world," said Maharet. "And she is my friend. But I'm afraid I'm too late."

"I don't understand," said the girl.

"And you never will," said Maharet. "You are too young."

"Really? You are still using that excuse?" said the girl.

"Yes, Astrid, I am. And I will always use that excuse!" shouted Maharet. "You will always be too young."

"Thanks, mom," said Astrid. "I'm 615. I think I'm old enough."

"Age has got nothing to do with it," said Maharet. "I'm 662 and sometimes I'm not even old enough."

Astrid sat down at the table, "Come on, mom. You can't save everyone."

"I know. I can't even save the people who mean the most to me," said Maharet. "Come on. We need to leave before the king come looking for us."

* * *

><p>Maharet walked up to the front of Fangtasia. Pas was standing at the door. When she saw Maharet she unhooked the rope and let her through. Maharet ignored her and walked through the bar. She scanned the bar and spotted Eric.<p>

"We need to talk," she said walking past him and into his office.

"I don't have the time, Ret," he said.

Before Maharet could say anything the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a brunette woman with ice blue eyes. Maharet gasped and dropped the bottle of Tru Blood she had.

"Um…I'll come back later, babe," said the girl.

"No, stay. Ret will be done in a moment," said Eric kissing the girl's temple.

Maharet eyed the two of them. The brunette sat down in Eric's chair and watched Ret.

"Come on. I've got _other_ things to attend to," he said.

"You can't," said Maharet.

"And why not?" asked Eric.

"You just can't. It's wrong," said Ret. "She's only seventeen."

"Yeah, and will be for eternity," said the girl.

"Ret. She's over 400 years old," said Eric. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. And she is 1,090 years old," said Ret.

"What?" said Eric.

"She's 1,090 years old," said Ret. "She was born in 921, a year before I was turned. She's my daughter."

"No. Not possible," said Eric. "You were kidnapped."

"In the fall, before the harvest," said Ret. "She was born the next spring."

"Amy," said Eric. "The truth!"

The girl sighed but stayed in her seat. "Astrid," she said. "My name is Astrid. Amy is just more modern. And…she's right. She's my mum. I was nine when she left the village. She wouldn't tell me why though now I know." Astrid looked to Maharet. "You never told him, did you. Although I just figured it out as well."

"I haven't seen him to tell him," said Maharet. "And I thought you were dead."

"Got to love bad journalism," said Astrid.

"They were practically FAMILY!" shouted Maharet.

"You tried to replace me with another girl!" shouted Astrid. "They had it coming anyway."

"Not Anya. Not all the children," said Ret.

"Back to the present, please," said Eric.

"She's your daughter. Think back all those years ago to the night before I was taken, Eric," said Ret.

"Shit," said Eric dropping couch. "Who is your maker?"

Astrid sighed, "Godric was."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am in the process of typing chapter five right now. I probably wont post it until i finish typing everything i have for the story...which is what happened with chapter 2-4. Hope you've liked it so far, review and let me know! ~Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well shit," said Maharet dropping to the couch next to Eric.

"You tried to replace her?" asked Eric looking over at Maharet.

"NO!" she shouted. "By the time the Romanovs were in power I had assumed Astrid had been dead, for many, many years. I inadvertently made friends with the Czar and his wife. Anya just reminded me of Astrid.

Eric shook his head as he stood up. He didn't say anything and walked out of the room. Ret turned to look at her daughter.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Why did you leave me?" asked Astrid.

"If you don't know that answer then you will never know," said Ret standing up. "You and Eric share a bond that I will never understand and that is the love for the same person. I am sorry about Godric."

Ret turned around and left the building. Astrid sighed as she slunk back into the chair. Pam showed up a few seconds later.

"Where is Eric?" she asked.

"Don't know," Astrid replied.

"You're temporary, you know that right?" said Pam.

"Doubt that," said Astrid. "Ret just informed both of is that he is daddy dearest. I'm not going anywhere."

Pam's mouth hung agape for a moment before she disappeared out the back door.

* * *

><p>Astrid smiled as she walked up the front steps. She threw open the doors and walked into the foyer.<p>

"Astrid, I see you got my message," said Bill

"Yup," she said. "What do you want?"

"Why don't we talk in my office?"

* * *

><p>"You can't avoid me forever," said Maharet walking up behind Eric. "I know you better than you know yourself sometimes."<p>

"You don't know me anymore," said Eric. "People change."

"You're right, but deep down you are still the boy I used to know. The boy who's family took me in and treated me like their own. The boy who wouldn't go on afternoon rides with me," she said. "And then threaten to tell, even if it meant you getting in trouble as well, all for the need to protect the ones he loved," she said walking next to him. "Tell me that you aren't that boy anymore."

Eric was quite for a moment. They stood on the edge of a cliff. The moon was shining down on them. He glanced at the woman next to him. He would never wish something like this on her and he she was cursed like him. He had thought he'd lost her all those years ago.

"Where did they take you?" he asked.

"A nearby village. Probably twenty miles away," she said. "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. Think about you coming over the ridge to save me," she said looking at her feet. "But you never came."

"I looked for you," he said. "For years. I thought you were gone forever."

"I know," she said. "I liked the flowers, by the way."

"What?" he said.

"The flowers you've sent every year since then," she said. "I was there once when they showed up. They were pretty."

Eric stood quiet. He didn't know what to say to her anymore. There were so many things he wanted to do, but she wasn't the same woman anymore.

"I'm still her," she said. "Just older."

"No you're not," he said. "When did you first find me?"

Maharet stayed quiet.

"When?" he asked again.

"Germany, 1940," she said. "You were standing outside your home. I was in the group of women you saw."

"Why did you wait so long to contact me?" he shouted.

"Because I needed to know that I could trust you again!" she shouted. "I've met many people along the way and once they'd been turned they changed completely. I needed to know that you were still _my_ Eric!"

"And?" he said calmly.

She watched him for a moment. He looked so cold. She couldn't even see the faintest hint of a smile on his face. She closed her eyes and pictured a twenty year old Eric. A smiling Eric. A Eric who was happy to see her again. When she opened her eyes that image disappeared.

"Goodbye, Eric," she said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I've spent all these years looking for a man who died a long time ago. As much as I want to believe that he's still alive, I can't," she said. "You're not him. You look like him, but you could never be him again."

Maharet leaned up and kissed his cheek before she took off into the night. Eric stood there for a moment before he left to return to Fangtasia.

* * *

><p>"And why would I do that?" asked Astrid.<p>

"Where do your loyalties lie?" asked Bill.

"To the highest bidder," she said. "Are you the highest bidder?"

"That depends," he said. "Are you interested?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here," she said.

"1 Million," said Bill.

Astrid smiled and stood up from her chair. "While that is a lovely offer, you are not the highest bidder."

"What?" he said.

"There is someone who has a little more money than you do," she said. "And that is where my loyalties lie."

"Who has that much money aside from the Authority?" asked Bill calmly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said opening the door.

"If you walk out that door without taking my offer I can promise that you won't make it off the property," said Bill from his desk.

Astrid smirked as she swung the doors open entirely. "I think that is an open threat."

All of his men were either incapacitated or dead and were scattered across the foyer. Sitting on the table was Maharet. Astrid rolled her eyes as the woman slid from the table and walked into the office.

"You should know I have enough money to buy an assassin," she said.

"What do you need an assassin for?" asked Bill. "You can't harm me without repercussions from the Authority."

"Actually, _your Majesty,_" said Nan Flanagan walking into the room. "You've over stepped your boundaries as king by putting an unauthorized hit on an elder."

"Who?" he asked.

"Me," she said. "I don't appreciate it."

"You don't have any proof," said Bill.

"Doesn't matter. Astrid has authorization to carry out her hit," said Nan. "And I have other business to attend to."

Nan nodded at the women and left the building. Bill was still sitting at his desk with Maharet and Astrid staring at him.

"Why would you even consider the meeting if you had no intention of taking the job?" he asked.

"Needed to get close to you somehow," said Astrid.

"She's got a point, Bill," said Maharet. "I think I like the title of Queen. Goodbye Bill."

Maharet winked at him as she, too, left the building. Astrid closed the doors behind her as she walked back into Bill's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter 5. I know it took me forever to finish it, hope you like it. I promise I am not quite done with this story yet! ~Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

Eric was sitting in his office when Pam came in. She laid an envelope on his desk before she left. Eric frowned as he grabbed the letter. It was well past dark and the mail shouldn't be running. There was no return address and he didn't recognize the hand writing. He opened the letter and read it. He smirked as he tossed the letter down. He grabbed his keys and jacket.

"Pam!" he shouted.

"What?" she asked.

"Grab your coat, we've been summoned," he said.

Pam rolled her eyes as she grabbed her designer coat. She really didn't want to deal with Bill.

* * *

><p>Eric parked his car next to Bill's Mercedes. The guards weren't outside, which was on. This put Eric on edge immediately. They walked up the steps and opened the door into the foyer. There were bodies lying haphazardly on the floor. Eric was very suspicious now.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Pam.

"They're here!" shouted Astrid as she walked down the stairs.

Eric's jaw _almost_ dropped when he saw her. She was wearing traditional clothes from the old world. Astrid nodded to the door into Bill's office as she picked up another body and carried it towards the back of the house. Eric was cautious as he opened the door.

The office was in pristine condition unlike the foyer. Where he was expecting to see Bill sitting he saw Maharet.

"Where is Bill?" he asked.

"Not here," she said.

"We got a summons," said Eric.

"I know," she said. "But it wasn't from Bill."

"Oh really?" said Eric.

"Really," said Nan walking into the office. "Why do you want this? It's not necessary."

"I know, but it's not for me," said Maharet.

"Whatever," said Nan dropping the box on the desk. "What are you going to do about the mess?"

"Astrid is cleaning that up. I plan to redecorate tomorrow," said Maharet. "Good night, Nan."

"Majesty," said Nan as she left the building.

"Majesty?" asked Eric.

"Surprised?" asked Maharet.

"Slightly," he said. "How did that happen?"

"I used to work for Edgington and Sophie-Ann," said Maharet. "Nan approached me with a job working for the Authority and I took it."

"And what happened to bill?" asked Pam.

"Not like it really matters, but sweet Bill has met the true death," said Maharet.

"By whose authority?" asked Eric suspicious.

"The Authorities," she said. "I was told to dispose of him, so I hired an assassin. Didn't know it was my own daughter, but that works out well."

"Why did he have to be disposed of?" asked Eric.

"He put a hit on Nan," said Maharet. "Now down to business. Have a seat, please."

Eric and Pam both sat down in the available chairs. Maharet opened the box and slid it over to Eric. Eric eyed the box before he grabbed it and looked into it.

"It took a lot of looking and digging but I found it. I figured you wanted it," she said. "After all you took your father's back from Edgington."

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I'm not dumb," she said. "It was one of the things missing from his house when we went through it."

"You went through his things?" asked Eric.

"After we found out Talbot was killed we went to look around. I noticed the crown was missing," said Maharet.

"Where did you find this one?" asked Eric.

"In a museum in Turkey," she said. "It's been traveling around the world for about fifty years. Your welcome."

"Thank you," he said closing the box.

"What is it?" asked Pam.

"My mother's crown," said Eric. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm Queen of Louisiana," she said. "I'm gonna do my job. At least until if find a replacement or someone to marry and they can deal with all the crap."

"You don't want to be queen, but you assassinated the king?" asked Pam.

"You want the jab?" asked Maharet.

"Hell no," said Pam.

"Then shut up," said Maharet.

"Is this the only reason you called us here?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, pretty much," she replied.

Eric nodded. Pam stood up and left the room. Eric sat the box down on the table in the foyer and opened it up. He pulled his mother's crown out and looked at it. He sighed and turned around and walked back into the office. Maharet was working on something on her computer. She looked up when he cleared his throat.

"Forget something?" she asked looking up at him.

Eric didn't say anything as he handed the crown over to her. She eyed it as he held it out towards her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Giving you the crown," he said.

"I went looking for it for you to keep," she said. "I would've kept it if I wanted it."

"I don't care," he said. "I've no use for it."

"And I do?" she said. "Just because I'm a queen doesn't mean I have to wear a crown. We're far from the dark ages."

"Maharet, you know as well as I do that had they survived I would've been king and you would've been queen," he said walking over to her. "And you know that mother would want you to have this and wear it."

Eric placed the crown on her head and walked back around the desk. He looked at her and smiled. It was a genuine smile. For a second he was looking at the woman he'd known all those years ago. He was looking at _his_ Maharet.

Maharet reached up and touched the crown. She knew Eric was right. She looked at him and saw him smile. It was a real smile. She stood up and walked over to him. She touched his lips with the tips of her fingers.

"This is the Eric I was looking for," she said. "This is the man I fell in love with."

"As titillating as this, Bill booty call is here," said Astrid.

Maharet rolled her eyes. "Send her in. Well, looks like it's back to work for me."

Eric nodded as he left the office. Maharet took her seat again and waited for Sookie to enter. Sookie pushed the door open expecting to see Bill. It was a shock to see Maharet.

"Maharet, right?" said Sookie.

"Correct, Ms. Stackhouse," replied Maharet. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to talk to Bill about something," she said. "Is he around?"

"What do you need?" asked Maharet.

"No offense, but this is really something that the King of Louisiana has to deal with," said Sookie.

"Queen," corrected Maharet. "And I'm going to ask once more, what do you need?"

"What happened to Bill?" asked Sookie.

"He was asked to step down. I am his replacement," said Maharet. "Now, if you don't wish for me to help you, then please leave. I am a very busy woman."

"Where is here?" she asked again.

"Leave, Ms. Stackhouse," said Maharet turning her attention back to her computer.

"Tell me where he is," said Sookie.

"Astrid, please remove Ms. Stackhouse from the premises," said Maharet.

"Gladly," replied Astrid.

"Get your hands off of me!" shouted Sookie blasting Astrid across the room.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I am quite aware of your abilities, but if you lay a hand on one of my employees or my daughter like that again I will have to take action," said Maharet. "Am I clear?"

"Daughter? As in like Progeny?" asked Sookie.

"I do not have a progeny. Astrid is my biological daughter," said Maharet. "Please leave."

"But vampire can't have children," said Sookie.

"No, but humans can before they are turned," said Maharet. "Would you care to guess who her father is?"

"Please don't tell me that it's Eric," said Sookie.

Maharet smiled. Sookie was very grossed out at that point. She shook her head and took her leave from the house. Astrid growled as Sookie left the house. Maharet shook her head and dismissed her and went back to work. Eric walked in a few minutes later.

"What has Ms. Stackhouse so upset?" chuckled Eric.

"You know as well as I do," said Maharet. "What are you still doing here?"

"I need a replacement for Area 5," he said.

"And why is that?" asked Maharet not looking at him.

"Because, this is not your strong suite," said Eric sitting down in a vacant chair.

"And that has what to do with you needing a replacement?" she asked.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked finally looking at him.

"Do you still love me?" he asked again.

"I don't know who _this_ you is," she said. "And you don't know who I am anymore. We are different people now."

"No we aren't and you know it," he said. "If we were you would've taken the crown off the second I left. But it's still sitting on your head. You still long for the old days, just like I do."

"Your point being what?" she asked.

"I never stopped loving you," he said. "A thousand years later and I'm still in love with you. What about you? Are you still in love with me?"

Maharet sat back in her chair and stared at him. She had spent the better part of her existence looking for him. She could use the crown as an excuse but she could easily have mailed it to him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them again and looked at him.

"Yes I love you Eric, I always will," she said. "But whether I'm in love with you is a different story all together."

"What is the first thing you think of when you think of love?" he asked.

"Being happy," she said.

"And what makes you the happiest?" he asked. "And don't lie."

"You," she whispered.

"Even you can't deny it," said Eric. "We are meant to be together. It's fate."

"Fate? If it's fate it is a sick and twisted fate," said Maharet.

"I never said it was perfect," said Eric. "So my replacement?"

"Pam will take over as Sheriff of Area 5. You can inform her of that," said Maharet. "As for our marriage I will take it under consideration."

"What?" said Eric.

"I need to know that you aren't going to throw me under the bus. I will still be ruler of Louisiana, you will just be my husband with a shiny new title," she said.

"Right, and doing all the hard work right?" he asked.

"That's how it would've been all those years ago," she said. "You know as well as I do that your mother had her husband wrapped around her little finger."

"Never said she didn't," he said.

"And I've got you the same way," she said walking around the desk.

"Yes you do," said Eric kissing her. "I've missed you so much."

"And I you," said Maharet. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the story. Please review and let me know what you think. I've got a few more stories to finish up and some to start on. Keep a look out for new updates and new additions! ~Kat**


End file.
